wrestling_fantasy_ligafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lucha Underground
Allgemeine Informationen Name: Lucha Underground Kostet: 2 Wochentag: Besitzer: General Manager: Dario Cueto Vize: Kommentator 1: Brooklyn Brawler Kommentator 2: Brie Bella Ringrichter: Marty Elias Ringsprecher: Manager: Legenden: Titel und Titelträger * Lucha World Titel: * Gift of The Gods Titel: * Lucha Trios Titel: * GWF Loserweight Titel * King Of the Ring: Aktiver Roster # AJ Lee # Adam Page # Apollo Crews # Braun Strowman # Cherry Bomb # Chris Hero # Damien Sandow # Eddie Dennis # EC3 Pausierte und Verletzte Wrestler Tag Teams und Stable in diesen Roster Aktuelle Fehden Eigene Pay Per Views Week 1 Es wird still und leise in den Tempel geschaltet, der Ringrichter Marty steht alleine in der Halle und fragt wo der Gm und die Kommentatoren bleiben, Plötzlich erlangt ein Glockenschlag, er lächelt und meint ok dann soll es so sein. Wir sehen ein Video in Brooklyn in einer Seitengasse, der Referee Marty findet einen Obdachlosen in der Gasse, er fragt ihm ob er bei Lucha Underground kommentieren will, Brooklyn Brawler lächelt und sagt es ist wieder Zeit zum Jobben. Somit wird mit den Brawler in die Halle geschalten und er begrüßt die Leute zu Lucha Underground, heute sehen wir die Videos wer noch alles dabei ist. Es erscheint ein schönes Familienhaus und wir sehen wie sich Brie Bella bei ihren Ehemann und ihren Kind verabschiedet, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, doch nun geht es zum Tempel. Brie kommt raus und setzt sich neben den Brooklyn Brawler hin. Nächstes Video: Wir sehen ein Fitness Studio und eine Afro Amerikanische Hand die einen Brief list, der Mann sagt Yes und man sieht es ist Apollo Crews Er kommt in den Ring Wir sehen eine Halle, es steht Too Sweet an der Wand und Bullet Club (Das Publikum rastet aus) wir sehen Adam Page der seine Koffer packt und sagt: Jetzt kommt meine Zeit, Bullet Club in Südamerika Too Sweet Adam Page vs Apollo Crews.... das Match dauert so lange bis ein Video erscheint Wir sehen einen Wald und eine Holzfäller Axt die gerade auf einen Block aufgehackt wird. Roarrrrrrrrrrrr In der Halle wieder erscheint Braun Strowman und er greift beide Wrestler an, die Fans Chanten Lets Go Strowman, Powerslam auf Apollo Crews, Adam Page rettet sich rechtzeitig LU endet. Week 2 Wir sehen AJ Lee mit CM Punk reden, sie wird wieder durchdrehen Lucha Underground beginnt und wir sehen Braun Strowman wie er einen Baum fällt und laut schreit Adam Page kommt in den Ring und meint er wird den Bullet Club gut präsentieren und er möchte Braun Strowman dazu einladen, Braun Strowman kommt und zerstört das ganze Bullet CLub Set, Adam Page haut ab Die Folge endet Week 3 AJ Lee vs Apollo Crews... Apollo Crews gewinnt durch die Sit Out Powerbomb... AJ Lee setzte sich gut durch Braun Strowman kommt raus und meint das er hier der Lucha Wolrd Champion wird. Adam Page kommt und meint er will auch dabei sein, Apollo Crews meint er trainiert nicht um sonst jeden Tag. Brooklyn Brawler meint, ok dann ein Triple Threat Match um den Lucha World Titel Die Show endet im Stairdown Week 4 Adam Page ist im fitnesscenter von Apollo Crews und will ihn überreden bei diesen Match mitzumachen und im Team gegen Strowman vorzugehen. Apollo meint er will heute mal sehen was Braun so drauf hat AJ Lee läuft Verrückt auf einen Spielplatz herum bis sie Brooklyn Brawler für ein Match anruft AJ Lee vs Adam Page..... Adam Page gewinnt nach den Hangman Page Braun Strowman vs Apollo Crews.... Braun Strowman Haltet einen Moonsault von Apollo Crews und verpasst ihm den Powerslam. Strowman gewinnt und wird von Adam Page mit einen Stuhl angegriffen, die Show endet mit Adam Page Pay Per View Lucha World Titel: Braun Strowman vs Adam Page vs Apollo Crews Bewertungen des Monats Kategorie:Brand Kategorie:Transfermarkt Brand